


'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

by Vizxia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Post-Time Skip, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizxia/pseuds/Vizxia
Summary: Having to open the floor together in their wedding party, Edelgard decided to practice the waltz with Claude, but she didn't expect him to be such an abysmal dancer.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 17





	'Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Edelclaude Exchange gift for @whiskeyrrose.  
> Title from the song "All About Us" by He Is We feat. Aaron Gillespie.  
> The prompt is dancing au, post time skip. Hope you'll enjoy it!

"Ouch!" and a series of unintelligible curses that followed made Claude jumps back several feet in alarm.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He fusses over her in concern, halting when Edelgard looks up and glares at him with menacing eyes.

"No, I'm not." Such intimidating glare from the Emperor instead of making the receiver cower in fear like it normally does, prompts a giggle from her dance partner. His laughter ceases when her majesty lightly stomps on him in revenge "My feet are killing me, and it's thanks to you"

"I am so sorry about that, your majesty." Somehow his apology only aggravates her further, because it was delivered with a fond chuckle.

"No, you're not." Once again their hands join, Edelgard's hand on his shoulder, and Claude's laid on top of her waist. Before long they begin swaying again. "If you are sorry stop stepping on my feet"

"I'm trying my best" She hunches her nose in a way that tells him she doubts his effort is bearing any fruit.

The royal wedding in Enbarr is in preparation at the moment. Both of them are so wrapped up by the workloads they barely have any time to themselves, thus Edelgard requests they spend sometimes together practicing the opening waltz, as Claude had done so during their wedding in Almyra before. 

To say she's surprised to discover that he's actually bad at dancing is an understatement. Because instead of spending time together relaxing, they have to remedy his dancing skill as fast as possible before the wedding day come.

"Why are you so bad at dancing anyway? I didn't recall you being this bad, at our wedding in Almyra you were fine, great even, was I mistaken all this time?"

"That's because I grew up there, meanwhile Maman didn't teach me waltz until very later." He grumbled, glancing down at their feet more often than not, a rare sight from him to be this uncertain, but it's because he's stepped on her feet so many times already this evening. 

"Waltzing is not that hard"

"You don't get to talk when you've been dabbling in it from young age. And even though basic waltz isn't hard, this is anything but basic waltz" He whines, and ends up tripping again. This time Edelgard's strong grip holds both of them steady, being prepared to do so, and then they start the waltzing to the rhythm anew.

"But you aren't actually that bad of a dancer, you participated in the White Heron Cup during the academy year, did you not?"

"Why yes. But I'll let you know how much Hilda made me practice, she worked me so hard my feet nearly bled. And somehow I still didn't win the competition." Claude grumbled in his throat, Edelgard raises her brow in amusement and a tiny smile dons her lips at this.

"Aw, poor you, but what can I say, Dorothea is just made for this kind of thing. I'm sorry, but even if you're slightly better than this I still don't think you can beat her to be honest."

"Thank you for your vote of confidence. I'm nearly reduced into tears that you have this much faith in me, your majesty." His sarcastic response prompts Edelgard to laugh joyfully, seeing her smile like that Claude let out a huffed laugh as well. "I'm glad to see you're enjoying yourself over my miserable feet."

"My miserable feet you mean. You stepped on my feet, not the other way around." She countered, and suddenly Edelgard leads him into a twirl, Claude barely follows her lead, but fortunately they made it this time without any incident.

"Oh hey, we've done it!" He cried out, overjoyed. The first time they made it without any tripping or staggering in this practice session. Edelgard lets out a breath she'd been holding in relief once they're done with it.

"Good, good. Now that you got it we can finally begin practicing the second verse" She concurs. The Almyran prince whips his head towards her faster than a lightning when he heard that.

"There's another verse?"

"Another three verses, in fact" 

"Is this your revenge for making you go through the full wedding ceremony in Almyra? You're so cruel"

"Oh? So now you admit that you made me went through the full ceremony when you could have made it shorter for me who just arrived the day prior due to the state affairs in Enbarr?"

"I admit nothing, aziz-am." Claude's gaze turns soft, thinking about the ceremony they held in his homeland. "I just want you to experience all of it, it's not everyday you get to marry someone, and I want you to experience every aspect of it to the fullest."

Edelgard's eyes softens into a molten pool of pale amethyst as well, it never fail to make Claude want to drown in those eyes of hers every time. Their swaying forms slow to a stop as if trying to savor this moment for eternity. "I know, and I'm glad I get to experience it with you." As much as she jests about holding it against him, he was actually very attentive to her that day, it was a wonderful memories, albeit tiring her to the bones.

Their wedding ceremony at Almyra, full of traditions, proud heritages. The way he's in his element, being himself that day, made it even more memorable.

And now it's her turn to introduce him to the Adrestian customs, Fodlan traditions in depth. She can only hope he'll be marveled by it as she did his.

"If you like we could do it again after everything's done though, I would love to renew our vows again" He grins at her, looking roguishly handsome as always. Edelgard smirks back at him anyway even when her heart pounds loudly in her chest.

"Planning ahead this far?"

"Well, you call me a schemer. I'd love a smaller wedding, but the party stays, it was awesome."

"Fine, fine. I'd love to renew our vows sometimes in the future as well, in case I want to revoke something." 

"Why do you have to hurt me this way, Edelgard?" Claude moans pitifully, mock-hurt because of her jest.

The Emperor raises her brow in question "What are you going to do about it, Khalid?" 

Hearing his name uttered from her mouth, still very accented because she's still learning Almyran, still it makes him melt. His gaze and expression makes Edelgard felt shy all of sudden, her cheeks tinted pink. He can't help but swoops down for a brief peck at her worried lips.

"I will love every moment of it, as long as it's with you." The moonbeam the only source of light slipping through the window, illuminating their faces into this ethereal shine, in this moment, it's as if nothing else exist except the two of them. 

Only if they could stay forever like this.

But no. Because what is the meaning of life without moving forward, experiencing everything coming to pass.

Good thing is that they'll have each other along the way, always.

"That's good to hear, now we've rested enough, let's practice the rest, after we finish we can finally try it in one go"

"I hereby retract that statement. Can't we cut it down to two verses? I feel that we'll be dancing long enough already"

"I want you to experience every aspect of it to the fullest, aziz-am"

"Dammit princess, don't you use my words against me."

"But now I'm considering cutting it down to three, stop stepping on my feet!"

"Does this mean if I keep stepping on your feet you're gonna cut it down to three verses?"

"I dare you to do it, I dare you"

The two lovers continue swaying under the shine of the moonlit night sky, simply enjoying each other's presence.

The night is still young.

**Author's Note:**

> aziz-am = dear
> 
> I will confess, at first I chose the "sitting for a portrait au", even have some plans laid out for it, but my scatter brain self after finishing my finals can't process the storyline in time to make it (_ _). Luckily this dancing au came to me quite well, I hope you enjoy this little fluffy, light hearted piece of them dancing instead.
> 
> If I could smooth what I wrote about the sitting for a portrait au out a little bit I might post it here as well.
> 
> I wish you a very joyful holiday and a happy new year, wishing luck for you in every way all year long.


End file.
